Dolor de cabeza
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Lo que una noche de borrachera provoca al día siguiente es un olvido total de las cosas, ¿Cómo Squalo podía ser tan inconsciente?. One-shot; LectorxPersonaje.


**Dolor de cabeza**

Lo que una noche de borrachera provoca al día siguiente es un olvido total de las cosas, ¿Cómo Squalo podía ser tan inconsciente? One-shot LectorxPersonaje

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras, algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

 **Dolor de cabeza.**

Squalo Superbi no se explicaba el por que estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, algo le molestaba y no sabia lo que era... ah si, ya lo recordaba, era su cabeza. La –pequeña, según Xanxus- cabeza del espadachín de los Varia estaba que explotaba debido a tanto licor consumido la noche anterior, una noche de inocente fiesta que los del Varia tuvieron y que él mismo no supo en que acabo.

— _¡Vroi!_

Gritó enojado a la par que golpeaba una de las estanterías de su despacho, se arrepintió de inmediato ya que el sonido le retumbo en los oídos. Pero no era más molesto que los toques ligeros que dabas con los nudillos a la puerta de madera.

— ¡¿Quién mierda hace tanto ruido?!

Se volteó rápido y con el rostro enojado, enfocando inmediatamente sus ojos grises en tu asustada mueca de nueva integrante; seguramente para él tenías un cartel pegado en la frente que decía "busco suicidarme". Arreglaste tu cabello nerviosa y te atreviste a contestar en un tono bajo luego de carraspear.

— Y-yo capitán —tragaste saliva mientras retrocedías unos pasos para hacer una reverencia y quedar así—. N-no creí que lo molestaría, me retiro entonces.

Comenzaste tu huida del lugar a paso lento mientras dejabas las carpetas que traías sobre la mesa del cuarto. Squalo te quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

— Detente —habló con voz grave mientras volvía a su postura _calmada_.

Obedeciste al instante con un hormigueo en la columna vertebral. Te volteaste con una sonrisa forzada mientras juntabas tus manos adelante en forma servicial.

— ¿Traías algo?

— Si capitán, unos informes que debe firmar —temerosa indicaste los papeles sobre la mesa.

El de cabello blanco avanzó hasta la mesilla de madera y tomó asiento en una de las sillas para poder concentrarse bien a la hora de leer rápidamente los papeles. Te quedaste justo al frente en posición estática mientras tratabas de contener la carcajada al ver como Squalo trataba de poner cara de concentración. De alguna manera tu rostro se coloro un poco, solo un poco y nada notable. Como te gustaba ese gritón que tenías al frente, te habías demorado demasiado en descubrirlo y para cuando lo habías hecho, ya era demasiado tarde para poder alejarte de él. Te gustaba tanto que incluso podías pasar por alto la mueca molesta que siempre cargaba consigo en el rostro mientras realizaba cualquier labor.

El como había empezado a gustarte era desconocido, pero estaba agradecida por ello, al menos no sentías atracción fatal hacía el imbécil del príncipe falso, Belphegor.

Dejaste tus divagaciones de momento en cuando notaste que Squalo comenzaba a enojarse. Te acercaste a la mesa a paso lento, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y de paso mostrarle una de tus sonrisas pacíficas al capitán de estrategia.

— ¿Sucede algo capitán? Hace rato noto que esta _algo_ desconcentrado —comentaste de manera amable. Squalo levantó la cabeza mientras te fulminaba con la mirada—. Si quiere le puedo resumir los informes, después de todo ya los leí y solo necesitan su firma.

El capitán de estrategia te quedó mirando por unos momentos mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo por que no habías aparecido antes en su vida para tratar de arreglar los problemas sin que tuviera que gritar de por medio.

— Está bien, que sea rápido, estoy ocupado.

Contestó tratando de parecer enojado. Sonreíste aún más antes de comenzar a explicarle de que iban los escritos. Cuando terminaste de hablar Squalo firmó los papeles y ella te levantaste de la mesa para poder retirarte.

— Es todo. Gracias por su tiempo capitán.

Y así, tan campante como habías entrado, procedías a salir con tu trabajo listo y una tarde libre por delante si es que no ocurría ningún accidente. Sin embargo, como tu deber era ser eficiente no podías dejar pasar aquello por alto. Te devolviste sobre tus pasos y te asomaste por la puerta radiante como un girasol por la mañana.

— ¡Ah, capitán! —si el hombre de cabello blanco pudiese matar con la mirada, estabas segura de que en ese momento estarías ya enterrada diez metros bajo tierra—. Lo lamento, no debí gritar... ¿Le traigo un café cargado? ¿Alguna aspirina para su dolor de cabeza?

Lo viste asentir en silencio mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la silla. Pasados unos minuto se levantó bruscamente. ¡¿Y como diablos sabías tú que se le partía la cabeza?! De seguro debía de tener una cara horrible.

Para cuando volviste a la estancia, Squalo estaba donde mismo y con una cara de pocos amigos fulminando la puerta, como si ella tuviera la culpa de su resaca.

— Te demoraste —ladró.

— Lo siento, tuve que ir a dejar los informes. Bel me retrasó —comentaste con una sonrisa mientras te acercabas a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de antes.

Squalo solo pudo alzar una ceja mientras le tendías un vaso de agua más la tira de aspirinas.

— ¿Y el café?

— El café solo le va a producir más jaqueca de la que ya tiene, no sea gruñón y tómese la aspirina por favor.

Squalo te miró por unos momentos dispuesto a decirte: "¡Vroi! ¡No tientes a tu suerte niñata!" pero la cara que le pusiste fue suficiente advertencia para que desistiera de su idea luego de que le ayudaras con el problema. Tomó el vaso de agua con la aspirina en silencio y se la bebió sin más. Esperaste en silencio parada frente a él, lo viste dejar el vaso sobre la mesa en cuanto terminó de beber y alzar el rostro en tu dirección en silencio, preparándose para gritar lo usual. Lo sabías, con Squalo no podías esperar un gesto amable o un cumplido por hacer un buen trabajo que no involucrara violencia de por medio.

— ¡ _Vroi_! ¡¿Por qué estas todavía aquí?!

Tomaste el vaso tranquila, hiciste una reverencia y te retiraste en silencio de la habitación. Procuraste cerrar la puerta con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido; Lussuria te miró expectante en cuanto soltaste el aire contenido en un largo suspiro. Comenzaba el interrogatorio.

— Nada —comentaste al aire con cansancio, Lussuria suspiró tratando de entender.

— _Mou_ , ese Squalo... no entiendo como es que no se da cuenta —el hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un mohín con sus labios.

— Deja al capitán tranquilo, estaba con jaqueca, aunque hubiese intentado algo el me hubiera echado viva a los perros.

— Pero anoche no se quejó después de que se aprovechó de ti.

Un sonrojo violento invadió tu rostro al momento, tratarlo de ocultar con tus manos fue imposible. Lussuria no tenía vergüenza, mencionar esa parte tan incomoda en medio del pasillo y sin ningún pudor te había hecho recordar las imágenes de la noche anterior.

— ¡Lussuria, por favor!

* * *

 _Segundo regalo dedicado a mi atún personal que esta de cumpleaños hoy. ¡Feliz cumple!_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
